Kasety
thumb|centre|500px Na terenie szkoły można znaleźć dziesięć kaset, które można potem odsłuchać w Pracowni Komputerowej. Jeśli w telefonie nie ma sygnału wifi na górze, może to oznaczać, że jest się blisko kasety. Prawdopodobnie w przyszłości zostaną dodane kolejne kasety. Większość z nich jest opowiadana z punktu widzenia nienazwanego dziennikarza. Jego córka uczęszcza do Akademi High School i prawdopodobnie może być on ojcem Przewodniczącej Samorządu Uczniowskiego lub Info-chan. Tożsamość jego córki nie została jednak jeszcze potwierdzona. Miejsca znajdowania się kaset Nagrania o Dziennikarzu * Dolny lewy róg płotu szkoły. * Dolny prawy róg płotu szkoły. * Górny lewy róg płotu szkoły. * Górny prawy róg płotu szkoły. * Pod drzewem wiśni za szkołą. * Dolny lewy róg dziedzićca. * Dolny prawy róg dziedzińca. * Górny lewy róg dziedzińca. * Górny prawy róg dziedzińca. * Pod oknem klubu Informacyjnego. Nagrania o Rodzicach Yandere-chan *Lewy dolny róg piwnicy. *Prawy dolny róg piwnicy. Tłumaczenie nagrań o Dziennikarzu 'Pierwsze Nagranie' centre Wygląda na to, że nadal działa... Tak długo, jak to nagrywa, to mogę przynajmniej coś powiedzieć... Ile czasu minęło odkąd ostatnio tego używałem? Chyba dwie dekady... Albo trzy. Były kiedyś lepsze czasy. Byłem wtedy taki młody. Moja przyszłość wydawała się... Taka jasna. Pamiętam moje marzenia. Pamiętam obiecującą karierę. Pamiętam... Szczęście. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... Czy bym mógł to zmienić? Wiem. Wiem dokładnie, co powinienem wtedy zrobić. Nie powinienem pracować nad sprawą... Tej dziewczyny. Zajmowałem się tą sprawą od dłuższego czasu... Kiedy to się zaczęło? Myślę, że to był... Kwiecień 1989 roku. Szczyt mojej kariery jako dziennikarz śledczy. To wtedy usłyszałem o morderstwie w miejscowym Liceum. Policja nie miała wtedy żadnych dowodów. Postanowiłem zbadać tą sprawę. Starałem się znaleźć mordercę... I to był największy błąd w moim życiu. ---- 'Drugie Nagranie ' centre| Nauczyciele ze szkoły nie pozwolili mi przeprowadzić dochodzenia na terenie szkoły. Byli bardzo zestresowani. Nie chcieli aby policja i detektywi przebywali na terenie szkoły, ponieważ "psują jej wizerunek". A może po prostu mieli coś do ukrycia i nie chcieli aby ktoś się o tym dowiedział? Do dziś nadal nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że dyrekcja szkoły przekonała policję, aby mogła przebywać w szkole tylko maksymalnie 6 godzin. Słyszałem również plotkę, że dyrektor szkoły dał łapówkę policjantowi aby "przedłużyli" śledztwo. Istniało wiele plotek na temat dyrektora szkoły, ale ... żadna z nich nie była prawdą. Ponieważ nie mogłem przebywać na terenie szkoły, próbowałem zebrać informacje od uczniów, gdy ci wychodzili do domu. To właśnie w tym momencie, zauważyłem dziwną dziewczynę, która najwyraźniej śledziła swojego rówieśnika. Postanowiłem mieć ją na oku i wkrótce zobaczyłem na własne oczy niepokojące rzeczy... ---- 'Trzecie Nagranie' centre Przechodząc przez szkolną bramę widziałem jak pewna dziewczyna zrobiła więcej niż tylko śledzenie pewnego starszaka... Ona śledziła każdego, kto tylko się do niego odezwał. Zacząłem wypytywać uczniów co stało się z tymi dziewczynami. ... Stały się one ofiarami znęcania, zostały wyrzucone, a nawet w niektórych przypadkach przestawały chodzić do szkoły. Często widywałem tę dziewczynę biegnącą z mopem i wiadrem, jakby zawsze miała coś do posprzątania. Ta dziewczyna używała manipulacji, zastraszania i czasami nawet przemocy, aby pozbyć się miłości tego chłopaka. Jeśli posuwała się nawet do takich rzeczy, to było bardzo prawdopodobne, że w końcu popełni morderstwo. Nie chciałem wierzyć, że zwykła uczennica mogłaby zrobić coś takiego tylko po to, aby chłopak został singlem, ale dowody na to miałem dosłownie przed twarzą. To wtedy odkryłem najważniejszą informację... Dziewczyna zamordowana na początku roku szkolnego, była zakochana w tym samym chłopaku, który jest śledzony. Ostatni kawałek układanki był już na miejscu. Wiedziałem, że znalazłem winnego... I poszedłem z tymi ustaleniami prosto na policję. Zajęło mi to dużo czasu i kosztowało ból gardła, ale wreszcie przekonałem ich do tego, by aresztowali dziewczynę. ---- 'Czwarte Nagranie' centre Pomysł uczennicy morderczyni przyciągnął dużą uwagę. Wieść o aresztowaniu szybko obeszła cały świat. Proces stał się jakimś medialnym cyrkiem, a ja z dnia na dzień praktycznie stałem się celebrytą. Nie chciałem być sławny, ale za to chciałem, by ludzie poznali się na moich umiejętnościach detektywistycznych. Miałem nadzieję, że ten rozgłos sprawi, że szybko przejdę na wyższy szczebel w mojej karierze. Jak się okazało, cholernie się myliłem. Ta mała manipulantka była najlepszą aktorką jaką w życiu widziałem. Płakała bez przerwy, cały czas udając niewinną, miała wymówkę na każde oskarżenie. Sąd ją pokochał. Media ją pokochały. Cały cholerny świat ją pokochał. Nazwała mnie chorym zboczeńcem, który lubi podglądać uczennice. Nazwała mnie zwykłym dziennikarzyną szukającym sławy. Twierdziła, że oskarżyłem ją o morderstwo, aby wzbudzić sensacje. A sąd kupił każde jej słowo. W dniu, w którym sędzia oświadczył uniewinnienie, cały świat świętował, jakby właśnie zaczęły się jakieś cholerne wakacje. ---- 'Piąte Nagranie' centre Tego dnia stałem się hańbą tego świata. Byłem znany jako dziennikarz, który śledził uczennice i starał się wtrącić jedną z nich do więzienia na potrzeby własnej kariery. Widziałem zniesmaczenie w spojrzeniu każdej osoby jaką widziałem. Mój dom i mój samochód były dewastowane każdego dnia, przez całe tygodnie. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie mogłem już pracować jako dziennikarz. Departament policji, który aresztował dziewczynę także był obiektem narodowej krytyki. Oskarżani byli o bycie niekompetentnymi idiotami, którzy wsadzają do więzienia każdego, bez wystarczających dowodów. Od tego momentu policja była ekstremalnie uważna, wszystko żeby naprawić swoją reputację... ... I nie chcieli nawet zbliżać się do lokalnej szkoły, chyba, że na bardzo krótki odstęp czasu. Ale najgorszą rzeczą w tym całym bałaganie nie były media, czy publika. Bezpośrednio po rozprawie próbowałem uciec przed prasą, chowając się w alejce za sądem. I tylko jedna osoba mnie tam znalazła... Nie był to dziennikarz, czy jakiś reporter... To była dziewczyna, która właśnie wywalczyła swoją niewinność. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia. Uśmiechała się, chociaż jej twarz była zupełnie bezbarwna. Pusta. Jakby nie miała duszy. Wyglądała, jakby w całym jej ciele nie było choćby krzty człowieczeństwa. Jej oczy były oczami lalki. I z tą zupełnie pustą twarzą do mnie przemówiła... Odwróciła się i odeszła, już bez żadnego słowa ---- 'Szóste Nagranie' centre Moje życie przez cały rok było istnym piekłem. Ludzie nie mogli zapomnieć o pamiętnym procesie. Nienawiść osłabła, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie umarła. Zawsze ktoś mnie rozpoznawał, nieważne jak bardzo próbowałem zmienić swój wygląd. Znalezienie pracy było dla mnie prawie niemożliwe. Cały czas kolaborowałem między pracą i czasem wolnym, który spędzałem na zapijaniu się. Stałem się workiem treningowym świata, próbowałem po prostu zregulować ból. Mniej więcej w tym czasie poznałem moją przyszłą żonę. Dalej nie rozumiem co ona we mnie widziała. Byłem absolutnym wrakiem, nie wspominając już o byciu światowym pośmiewiskiem. Ale gdy już się poznaliśmy, to chciała spędzić ze mną każdy moment swojego życia. Nie spuszczała ze mnie oka i stawała się zaborcza jeśli tylko jakaś inna kobieta dłużej zwiesiła na mnie wzrok. Szybko zacząłem na niej polegać. I równie szybko zrozumiałem, że nie mogę bez niej żyć. Nie byłem w stanie sam się sobą zająć. Byłem jak dziecko w ciele dorosłego. Bezradny i bezradny. Kto wie... Może to dlatego jej się spodobałem. Może chciała poczuć, jak to jest być posiadaczem człowieka. Może po prostu chciała ludzkiego zwierzaka. Może wszystko czego chciała to ktoś, na kim będzie mogła całkowicie polegać. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach, nie rozumiem dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby marnować swój czas z kimś takim jak ja... Ale nic z tego nie miało znaczenia. Pomimo wszystkich moich wad, zaakceptowała mnie. I to było wszytko czego potrzebowałem. Pobraliśmy się około sześć miesięcy po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. ---- 'Siódme Nagranie' centre Moja żona zmarła podczas porodu naszego jedynego dziecka. Nadal nie wiem jak znaleźć siłę, aby iść dalej po straceniu jej, ledwo mogę zadbać o siebie, a tym bardziej o dziecko. Jakoś udało mi się uczynić to przez te wszystkie lata... ...Ale nawet po tak długim czasie, nadal jestem pijącym leniem niemogącym znaleźć pracy. To było naprawdę trudne kochać własną niemowlęcą córkę, wiedząc, że moja żona nie żyje z jej powodu. Jestem pewien, że byłem strasznym ojcem. Ona sama musiała się sobą zająć. Nigdy nie starałem się spędzać z nią więcej czasu, lub dowiedzieć się o jej zainteresowaniach. Nawet teraz, nie sądzę, bym cokolwiek o niej wiedział. Nie wiem w jaką osobę się zmieniła. Nie wiem, jakie jest jej codzienne życie. Wiem tylko, że cały czas siedzi przy swoim komputerze. Kupiła go sama. Wydaje się mieć dużo pieniędzy, jak na osobę w jej wieku. Boję się zapytać skąd przychodzi. Czasem przychodzi do domu z krwią na ubraniu. Nie mogę powiedzieć, czy to jej krew lub krew kogoś innego, ja... staram się trzymać z dala od jej interesów. Jest to częściowo z szacunku dla jej prywatności... ...ale głównie ze strachu. ---- 'Ósme Nagranie' centre Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłem o tym wszystkim. Nigdy nie byłem u psychiatry ani nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół aby się zwierzyć że swoich problemów. Myślałem, że jeśli nagram swoje przeżycia na kasetach wideo, to trochę się poprawi mój stan. Ale to się nie poprawiło. Jedyną rzeczą która wyszła z tego doświadczenia to tylko gniew i nienawiść. Tak jakby moje uczucia pochowane w ciągu ostatnich lat, wydobyły się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie wrócić do mojego starego życia. Nie sądzę, że będę mógł wrócić do pracy, jedynie mogę tylko marnować swój czas na piciu alkoholu i jak również na siedzeniu na kanapie i żyć z tą smutną świadomością. Nie chcę aby tak wyglądało moje życie! Ale nie mogę pozwolić żebym teraz umarł. Dopóki nie zobaczę, że sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. Ta dziewczyna z 1989 roku... Jest już na pewno dorosłą kobietą, ale nigdy nie była karana za swoje grzechy. Nie mogę żyć w świecie gdzie taki potwór jak ona, żyje na wolności. Jestem jedyną osobą która zna prawdę o niej, więc dlatego jestem jedyną osobą która może doprowadzić sprawiedliwość. Ale jedynie wiem jak siedzieć na dnie. I nadal nie wiem jak odkryć tajemnice danej osoby a nawet nie umiem dokopać się prawdy. Po raz pierwszy od kilkudziesięciu lat, czuję że mam cel. Czuję, że wiem co zrobić że swym życiem. Więc idę wymierzyć sprawiedliwość temu mordercy, nawet jeśli bym umarł. Te uczucie było przyjemne dla takiej osoby jak ja... ---- 'Dziewiąte Nagranie' centre Znalazłem ją. To nie było nawet trudne. Nawet sie nie wyprowadziła z rodzinnego miasta. I chodziłem za nią przez ostatni tydzień. To nie jest takie trudne aby kogoś obserwować i nie być zauważonym, to jedne z moich sztuczek. Jedyną trudną sprawą dla mnie, było patrzenie na jej twarz, bez obrzydzenia. Gdy myślę co się kiedyś stało ... I kiedy myślałem o tym, że ona jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialna ... Przez to byłem bardzo wściekły. Ten cały tydzień, czułem że coś było nie tak. Wczoraj, dopiero sobie uświadomiłem co to było. Dziwię się teraz, że zajęło mi tak dużo czasu, aby to zrozumieć. Co chwilę zmieniała kierunki i również się chowała a przy tym obserwowała otoczenie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że te zachowanie... było podobne do mojego. Wiem, co ona robiła. Śledziła kogoś. Nie trzeba było zastanawiać się długo kto był kolejną ofiarą. Była to młoda kobieta która chodziła z nią do Liceum. Nie mam pojęcia co ona zrobiła, jednak wydawało mi się że czeka ją śmierć z rąk zabójczyni. Będzie nie żywa do końca tygodnia, jeśli ktoś coś z tym nie zrobi... Chciałbym ją ostrzec przed zabójczą i stalkerem. ... Ale nie chcę również powtarzać błędów z przeszłości. Aby skazać tego okropnego potwora i wysłać ją do więzienia, musiałbym mieć mocne dowody. Gdybym uratował życie tej młodej kobiety, nie miałbym żadnych dowodów. Muszę pozwolić jej umrzeć. I muszę być przy tym, będę musiał to wszystko nagrać. To jedyny sposób, aby uzyskać dowód który jest mi potrzebny. Jedyny, który pozwoli mi się upewnić że sprawiedliwość stanie się zadość. Ale ... Czy to jest sprawiedliwe? Że młoda kobieta umrze? Jeśli nie sprawię, by ten potwór nie został aresztowany, będzie więcej ofiar. Tak, wiec muszę pozwolić jej ostatni raz kogoś zabić. Bo to będzie ostatnie, czyż nie? ---- 'Dziesiąte Nagranie' centre Jestem głupi! Jestem cholernie głupi! Nie udało mi się. Ona mnie złapała! Poszedłem za nią do pewnej alei. Straciłem ją, gdy szła przy cieniu. Wtedy usłyszałem jej głos, który wydobywał się za mną. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem ją, stała chyba metr ode mnie. Uśmiechała się. Poznałem ten uśmiech. To był dokładnie ten sam uśmiech który nosiła, kiedy moje życie było zagrożone w 1989. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Po prostu się odwróciłem i uciekłem. Złamałem mój plan, który trwał prawie trzy dekady. Ona wie, co chciałem zrobić! Nie ma szans, że mi daruje życie, jestem zgubiony! Nie mogę iść na policję; będę brzmiał jak wariat, który oskarża o morderstwo bez żadnych dowodów! Nawet jeżeli ktoś wysłucha tą wiadomość i zbada tą sprawę, nic nie znajdzie! Moją jedyną opcją jest opuszczenie miasta - Nie... nie... Ta sytuacja jest gorsza. Muszę uciekać całkowicie z Japonii. Szukałem ciebie. Ale nie mogłem znaleźć. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby wrócić do domu. Muszę szybko to sobie odpuścić. Mam zamiar zebrać wszystkie moje nagrania, które zrobiłem do tej pory i umieścić je gdzie tylko ja wiem. W ten sposób, przynajmniej będziesz wiedziała dlaczego twój ojciec zniknął tak nagle. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie próbowała się zemścić na tobie. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle wrócę. Nie wiem, czy ona jest gotów przekroczyć oceany aby mnie zabić. Jeśli ona jest gotowa, postaram się zwabić ją w pułapkę, postaram się znaleźć dowody i umieścić ją w więzieniu. To moja jedyna nadzieja. Wiem, że możesz zadbać o siebie. Gdybym miał tylko więcej czasu... Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które bym chciał ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Uważaj na siebie Kocham Cię... Tłumaczenie Nagrań o Rodzicach Yandere-chan Jest to rozmowa przeprowadzona przez rodziców Ayano. Kasety można znaleźć w piwnicy. NOTKA: 'Zdania Ryoby są pogrubione, natomiast zdania ojca są zaznaczone kursywą! ---- 'Nagranie Pierwsze centre *Jęk* Och, kochanie! W końcu się obudziłeś! ....ahhhhhhh...co? Oglądanie cię podczas snu jest zawsze świetną zabawą, ale staje się to nieco nudne po sześciu godzinach, wiesz? Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? Jesteśmy w mojej piwnicy, kochanie! Moja mama musiała się nieźle natrudzić, aby dodać ją do naszego domu! O czym ty mówi - hę? Co to jest?! Jestem przywiązany do krzesła?! Tak kochanie. To jest dokładnie to samo krzesło, które zbudowała moja matka dla mojego ojca, żeby go tu trzymać! A teraz ty na nim siedzisz! Czyż to nie jest romantyczne? nie jesteś...tą dziewczyną, która niedawno była w telewizji? Jak to było...Aishi-san? Och, nie musisz być formalny, kochanie! Możesz użyć mojego imienia. O Boże...To nie jest prawda? Wszystkie te rzeczy, który ten dziennikarz powiedział były prawdą? Powiedziałam. Użyj mojego imienia. Kochanie. Przepraszam, nie znam cię na tyle dobrze, że-'' *odgłos noża* '''Powiedz. Moje. Imię.'' R...Ryoba! Ryoba! '''Ahhhhhhhhhh...ahhhhh... Co...co...?... Och, kochanie! Tak długo czekałam na to, aby to usłyszeć! Cieszę się, że złapałam to na taśmie! Co...Czego ode mnie chcesz? Jestem twoja kolejną ofiarą? Ofiarą? Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie! Jesteś tym, którego broniłam przez ten cały czas! Broniłaś...? Masz na myśli...Że te wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole... To prawda, kochanie! Chciały powstrzymać nas od miłości! Musiałam pozbyć się każdej z nich. Miłości?! Ale przecież nigdy wcześniej ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy! Wiem, kochanie! To jest takie ekscytujące, że możemy po raz pierwszy ze sobą porozmawiać! Nie mogę się doczekać naszych kolejnych pierwszych razów! Nasza pierwsza randka, nasz pierwszy wspólny posiłek, nasz pierwszy pocałunek, nasze pierwsze...*chichocze* Ryoba-chan...Jeśli kogoś kochasz, nie powinnaś go porywać i przywiązywać do krzesła! Więc, jak inaczej mam mieć pewność, że nie spróbujesz mi uciec? Proszę...Proszę, wypuść mnie. Obiecuję, że nie wydam cię policji. Przepraszam, kochanie! Nie mogę cię wypuścić, dopóki nie będę w 100% pewna, że nigdy nie będziesz próbował mnie opuścić! Od dzisiaj, już nigdy nie spuszczę cię z oczu! Będziemy razem... Na zawsze! Z...Zawsze? Tak! Och! Wygląda na to, że nadszedł czas, aby zmienić taśmę. Momencik, kochanie! *chichocze* ---- 'Nagranie Dziesiąte' centreAHH! *odgłos spadających rzeczy na podłogę* Och, przepraszam kochanie. Przestraszyłam cię? J-Ja... Nie słyszałem jak wchodziłaś... Po tych wszystkich latach, nadal nie jesteś w stanie stwierdzić kiedy stoję za tobą? Myślałam, że do teraz będziesz w stanie stwierdzić, kochanie. Cóż, robisz karierę w byciu niezauważoną-'' '''Co robiłeś, kochanie? Och! Czy to nasze stare taśmy? Te które zrobiliśmy w latach 80-tych? *chichocze* Poczułeś trochę nostalgii do tych starych, dobrych czasów?' Cóż... Można tak powiedzieć... Wiesz, dziś też miałam chwilę nostalgii, kochanie. Spotkałam kogoś, kogo nie widziałam przez dekady! ...i mówiąc to, mam na myśli, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy to on spotkał MNIE. O kim mówisz! Jejku! Jesteś zazdrosny, kochanie? Martwisz się, że ten ktoś ukradnie ci twoją ukochaną żonę? Właściwie to...'' ostatnia rzecz o którą się martwię.'' Och, kochanie! To takie romantyczne! ...tak... Więc, kogo dziś widziałaś? Opowiem ci wszystko w drodze na lotnisko, kochanie! Chwila - Lotnisko?! Tak, kochanie! Pakuj swoje rzeczy! Lecimy do Ameryki! Nie możemy tego zrobić! A co z naszymi pracami? Nie martw się, kochanie. Już zadzwoniłam do szefa i powiedziałam mu, że wybieramy się na małą wycieczkę. Był BARDZO wyrozumiały! Na jak długo wyjeżdżamy? Nie jestem pewna, kochanie! Wszystko od tego jak szybko uda nam się go dogonić... A co z naszą córką? Jutro jest jej pierwszy dzień w liceum! Jeśli nasza córka jest taka jak jej matka, nie będzie miała absolutnie żadnych problemów, aby zadbać o siebie. Och, mam nadzieję, że pozna kogoś wyjątkowego! Byłoby bardzo miło, gdyby znalazła chłopaka do czasu naszego powrotu! ...Mam nadzieję, że nie... Co powiedziałeś, kochanie? N-nic misiu! Dość guzdrania się, kochanie! Musimy ruszać! Uch, nie powinienem pozbierać taśm? Są wszędzie porozrzucane. Nie zawracaj głowy, kochanie! A co jeśli nasza córka je znajdzie? Wiesz... Pewna część mnie ma taką nadzieję! *chichocze* *dźwięk kroków* Hę? Jest włączone... Musiało się nagrać... Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Easter Eggs